BAD GIRL IS BACK
by Little pinky mouse
Summary: Sakura berubah delapan puluh derajat dari yang sebelumnya karena ingin membalas dendam pada sasuke-mantan pacarnya. sakura ingin membuat sasuke menyesal telah memutuskannya dengan kembali menjadi dirinya yang tidak pernah diketahui siapapun kecuali sahabat dan keluarganya.Apakah Sakura berhasil atau malah sebaliknya?
1. Chapter 1

**BAD GIRL IS BACK**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : ooc,abal,dll**

Pagi ini Konoha Gakuen dihebohkan dengan fenomena yang wah, bagaimana tidak murid teladan yang di sebut-sebut jenius sekaligus murid kesayangan kepala sekolah- Sentu Tsunade melakukan hal yang tidak pernah disangka-sangka.

Murid yang terkenal ramah, ceria dan sopan ini berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari biasanya. Murid yang selalu berpakaian sopan dan rapi ini sekarang memakai seragam yang ketat sehingga mencetak jelas lekuk tubuhnya, belum lagi roknya lima belas centi di atas lutut sehingga menampakan kaki jenjangnya yang putih.

Rambut _pink_-nya yang biasanya rapi sekarang acak-acakan namun terkesan seksi, belum lagi kancing seragamnya yang terbuka dua kancing sehingga menampakan belahan dadanya yang _pink_ keputih-putihan dan entah kemana dasi yang selalu dipakainya sehingga penampilannya kali ini terkesan seksi dan mengundang pandangan mesum hampir seluruh kaum adam Konoha Gakuen.

Ya murid kesayangan kepala sekolah nona Haruno Sakura. Murid teladan yang selalu rapi, ceria dan sopan ini sungguh membuat hampir seluruh umat Konoha Gakuen tercengang. Murid yang biasa datang kurang dari satu jam bel pelajaran pertama ini datang lima menit sebelum bel sehingga membuat seluruh penghuni Konoha Gakuen menyaksikan penampilannya yang spektakuler ini.

Sakura berjalan dengan santai, tas yang selalu di tentengnya dengan anggun kali ini di lampirkannya di bahu kanannya menambah kesan seksi dan _bad girl_-nya. Sampai seorang siswa menyapanya Sakura balas menyapa dengan suara seksi dan kedipan mata nakal sehingga membuat siswa itu hampir pingsan ditempat, sementara Sakura hanya menyeringai dan membuat para siswi menjerit histeris karena menganggap Sakura _cool._

Sepanjang perjalanan Sakura menuju kelasnya entah berapa banyak korban karena penampilannya ini. Sampai di depan pintu bertuliskan 12-1 yang merupakan kelas Sakura, Sakura menyeringai sebentar sebelum masuk.

" _It's shoe time " _ucapnya misterius.

Sakurapun masuk dan yang terjadi memang sesuai dugaannya hampir seluruh penghuni dikelasnya menahan napas melihatnya. Sakura berjalan santai menuju bangkunya dan disambut dengan pandangan jail sahabat tercintanya Ino Yamanaka dan Uzumaki Karin. Sakura duduk dibangkunya dengan gerakan sensual dan lagi-lagi siswa di kelasnya menahan napas dibuatnya sementara para siswi hanya tercengang namun yang pasti pertanyaan di otak mereka sama

" Itu Sakura? "

Sementara itu satu siswa berambut _raven _dan bermata _onyx_ yang dari awal kedatangan Sakura terpaku dan menunjukan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca mengeram kesal karena pandangan siswa di kelas itu pada keka-mantan kekasihnya yang baru di putuskannya kemarin. Dia kesal karena pandangan kagum, mesum dan terpesona yang ditujukan kepada gadis atau mantan gadisnya itu. Hei tuan bukankah kau yang memutuskannya dengan kejam kemarin? .

_Flashback_

Sakura memang sudah mendengar gossip tentang kekasihnya yang katanya menyukai seorang murid baru di kelas pacar sahabatnya Ino- Sai. Murid baru itu berhasil menyita perhatian siswa di sekolahnya karena siswi itu mempunyai tubuh yang seksi serta sikap yang anggun sehingga menggeser pamor sahabatnya Karin sebagai siswi terseksi di sekolahnya. Mereka bertiga Sakura, Ino dan Karin memang terkenal di sekolahnya. Sakura yang jenius dan ramah, Ino yang _fashionable dan _seorang kapten _chers, _sertaKarin yang seksi dan merupan wakil ketua osis.

Sakura awalnya tidak peduli dengan gossip itu namun kelamaan ia mulai gerah Karena semakin hari gossip itu makin meluas dan mengundang perhatian banyak murid sehingga banyak yang selalu bertanya padanya status hubungan mereka.

Sedangkan sang kekasih- Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan seorang kapten basket sekaligus anak pemilik sekolah itu cuek dan terkesan tidak peduli, tapi Sakura bukannya tidak tahu bahwa gossip itu benar karena saat Sakura bertanya pada sang kekasih ia melihat kebohongan dimata_ onyx_ itu. Walaupun sakit tapi Sakura mencoba bersabar dan tetap diam sampai akhirnya sang kekasih memutuskannya.

" Sakura kita putus saja, " ucap Sasuke datar tanpa melihat Sakura.

" Kenapa?, " tanya Sakura namun dengan nada yang sama dengan Sasuke datar.

Sasuke cukup terkejut mendengar nada yang diucapkan Sakura, padahal Sasuke berpikir Sakura akan menangis atau setidaknya Sakura akan menunjukan ekpresi terluka. Sementara Sakura tetap mempertahankan ekpresi tenangnya walau sebenarnya dia terluka.

" Aku hanya merasa bosan dengan hubungan kita, " ucap Sasuke santai setelah berhasil mengendalikan keterkejutannya.

" Bukan karena ingin mempunyai pacar yang seksi dan anggun ya ?, " Tanya Sakura dengan senyum manisnya.

Sasuke sungguh terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sakura ditambah Sakura bertanya dengan santai sekaligus tersenyum manis, senyum yang mampu mempesona siapapun yang melihatnya. Entah kenapa Sasuke jadi tidak ingin memutuskan hubungan mereka yang sudah berjalan lebih dari setahun itu, Sasuke tidak rela kehilangan senyum manis itu.

Tapi Sasuke sudah bertekad bahwa dia akan memutuskan Sakura demi gadis yang menarik perhatiannya, gadis yang mampu mempesonanya dengan keanggunan gadis itu.

" Bukan, " jawab Sasuke berusaha berbohong.

" Ah, mengaku saja Sasuke. Aku tahu kalau Sasuke sebenarnya ingin mempunyai pacar yang seksikan? Maaf karena aku tidak seksi dan anggun seperti gadis " itu ", " Sakura menjawab masih dengan senyum manisnya.

Sekali lagi Sasuke terkejut mendengar Sakura menyebut namanya, Sakura biasanya selalu memanggilnya dengan suffiks-kun kini hanya memanggil nama kecilnya saja. Entah kenapa Sasuke semakin merasa tidak rela melepas gadis mungil dihadapannya ini, tapi sekali lagi demi tekadnya Sasuke harus rela.

"Terserah kau saja, aku tidak peduli. Yang penting kita sudah tidak punya hubungan apapun lagi, " Sasuke menjawab dengan nada yang tinggi sehingga Sakura terkejut.

Sakura yang dibentak Sasukepun menjadi emosi, namun Sakura berusaha santai. Sakura sudah bertekad akan memberi Sasuke pembalasan terindah yang tidak akan dilupakan Sasuke dan gadis yang lancang masuk dalam hubungan mereka berdua.

Sakura juga mengetahui bahwa gadis itulah yang memaksa Sasuke memutuskan Sakura. Salahkan Ino yang yang mempunyai kegiatan sampingan yaitu menggosip membuat Sakura mudah mengetahui gossip apapun disekolahnya termasuk semua tentang gadis lancang yang merusak hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

Seorang gadis yang katanya polos namun ternyata tidak sepolos itu, Ino yang mempunyai sepupu disekolah lama gadis itupun diberi tahu sepupunya itu sifat sebenarnya gadis itu. Egois adalah sifat utama gadis itu, ia sanggup mengorbankan siapapun demi ambisinya. Tapi, ia akan menggunakan cara licik dan menutupinya dengan kepolosan palsunya.

" _Well, _tidak masalah untukku, jangan memyesal ya!, karena aku tidak akan menerima kembali apapun yang telah kubuang, " Sakura menjawab dengan santai namun serius.

Sakura berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang terpaku mendengar ancaman Sakura tadi, mendadak rasa takut munyelimutinya. Takut dia tidak akan pernah bisa kembali pada Sakura.

Setelah putus dengan Sakura, Sasuke mulai berani menunjukan kemesraannya dengan gadis barunya itu. Berita putusnya Sakura dan Sasuke menjadi gossip panas disekolah. Berbagai reaksi muncul ada yang simpati, menyayangkan dan banyak juga yang senang, terutama para siswa yang memang menunggu idolanya putus dengan sang kapten basket. Dalam pikiran mereka sama " _I'am coming_ Sakura-chan " .

Setelah putus hari itu Sakura seolah hilang ditelan bumi, banyak yang berpikir Sakura pasti sedih padahal sebenarnya Sakura ada di pojok perpustakaan menyiapkan bahan untuk lomba ilmiah antar sekolah yang diikutinya. Sakura merasa beruntung karena putus, pasalnya ia bisa lebih berkonsentrasi untuk lomba ini.

Sakura menyeringai mengingat percakapan Sasuke dengan gadis barunya yang tidak sengaja Sakura dengar. Gadis itu meminta Sasuke untuk benar-benar menjauhi Sakura, walau Sakura bisa melihat ekspresi tidak rela dimata Sasuke saat menyetujui permintaan gadis itu.

Sakura juga bingung dengan sifat Sasuke itu, pasalnya Sakura tahu Sasuke bukan orang yang gampang menyetujui permintaan seseorang. Tapi mungkin karena Sasuke lagi mabuk cinta jadi Sasuke berubah, Sakura pernah mendengar jika pria jatuh cinta maka ia bisa menjadi bodoh.

_Well, _ Sakura sudah menyipkan pembalasan dendam terindah untuk mereka berdua, ia akan membuat Sasuke memohon-mohon untuk kembali padanya. Bukan terlalu percaya diri tapi kenyakinanlah yang membuat Sakura percaya Sasuke akan memintanya kembali padanya mengingat sikap Sasuke selama mereka pacaran.

Dan untuk gadis itu Sakura sudah menyiapkan pembalasan yang akan membuat gadis itu menyesal karena berani berurusan denganya. Sakura sadar jika mereka kembali berhubungan semuanya tidak akan sama lagi, rasa yang Sakura rasakan untuk Sasuke sudah tidaklah sama lagi. Jika ia akan menerima Sasuke lagi, itupun tergantung perjuangan Sasuke nantinya.

_Well _sepertinya sang _Bad girl is back _

End of flashback

Yihaaaa zanah bisa buat fiction :v

Walaupun abal n ancur weheheh :D

Btw ini fanfiksi pertama zanah loh ( gk ada yg nanya kaleee ) -_-

Yo zanah gk mau banyak bacot zanah cuma minta di review kalok bisa di concirt aja deh :D

ARIGATOU / (-_-)\ 3


	2. Chapter 2

**BAD GIRL IS BACK**

**Naruto Masashi kishimoto**

**Warning: abal, ooc, dll.**

"Sebenarnya apa rencanamu jidat?" tanya Ino. Saat ini mereka bertiga- Ino, Karin, dan Sakura sedang berada di kantin menikmati bel istirahat.

"Tidak ada yang spesial," jawab Sakura acuh.

"Benarkah? aku meragukan itu," Karin bertanya dengan nada jail.

"Baiklah kalian menang. Sebenarnya aku cukup sakit hati dengan perlakuan Uchiha dan gadis sial itu, aku hanya ingin membalas mereka dengan indah dan yang pasti mereka akan menyesal sudah memperlakukanku seperti ini," Sakura menyeringai, dalam otaknya sudah tersusun rencana yang akan membuat dua orang itu menerima pembalasan terindahnya.

"Itu pasti buruk," itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Ino dan Karin.

Tidak lama kemudian dua orang yang telah resmi menjadi objek balas dendam Sakurapun muncul. Si gadis yang melihat Sakurapun menyeringai licik, dia berencana untuk membuat cemburu Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun kita duduk di situ aja ya," tunjuk gadis itu pada meja di samping meja tempat Sakura duduk sambil bergelayut manja dilengan Sasuke.

Sakura yang mendengar dan mengerti apa keinginan gadis itupun menyeringai, "_It's show time," _pikirnya.

Sakura bangkit dan berjalan menuju meja Sasuke, dan duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Hm,,, Sasuke-san apa Itachi-nii ada di rumah siang ini? " Sakura bertanya dengan senyum manisnya dan sukses membuat siswa di kantin merona, sedangkan gadis didepannya mendecih geram.

"Aku tidak tahu," Sasuke menjawab tidak peduli, sebenarnya dia berusaha menahan amarahnya karena tatapan para siswa pada mantan kekasihnya ini.

Padahal dulu kalau Sakura tersenyum tidak akan ada yang bereaksi seperti ini, karena Sakura hanya tersenyum manis padanya. Tapi sekarang mengingat status gadis di sampingnya ini sekarang _single, _maka merekapun berusaha menarik perhatiannya dan membuatnya kesal sekaligus takut.

"Ah,,, sayang, padahal aku ingin menemuinya," Sakura berpura-pura sedih dan mengela napas pelan.

"Cih,, putus dari adiknya sekarang kau malah merayu kakaknya, murahan sekali kau ini," gadis baru Sasuke berkata dengan nada sinis dan membuat Sasuke menyipitkan matanya tanda tak percaya dengan perkataannya. Sedangkan Sakura malah tersenyum misterius.

"Ah, terima kasih pujiannya nona. Aku hanya ingin meminta pendapat Itachi-nii tentang makalah kimiaku untuk lomba melawan Suna High School nantinya, " Sakura kembali tersenyum manis

"Heh, alasan!".

"Dengar nona!, aku hanya ingin berkonsultasi dengan Itachi-nii tentang makalahku itu saja. Kalau kau takut kekasih barumu ini kembali berpaling padaku rantai saja dia!, jadi kau tidak perlu takut dia melirik perempuan lain. Lagipula aku tidak punya waktu untuk merayu laki-laki saat ini, karena aku harus konsentrasi pada perlombaan kimiaku, " Sakura menjawab dengan nada serius yang membuat gadis itu terpaku.

Gadis itu hanya membuang mukanya dan berpura-pura tidak perduli dengan perkataan Sakura tadi.

" Lagipula aku juga tidak butuh pria seperti dia, pria yang yang sibuk melihat belahan dada sehingga gagal menemukan belahan jiwanya, " sesudah berkata seperti itu Sakura bangkit kembali menuju bangkunya meninggalkan Sasuke yang memerah wajahnya karena emosi dan malu.

"Berani sekali kau berkata seperti itu pada Sasuke-kun!" gadis itu berteriak marah pada Sakura, tidak terima dengan perkataan Sakura tadi.

"Kenapa kau marah nona? apa yang kukatan itu benar _dear_. Ah, maaf aku harus pergi _bye honey," _

"Cih kau takut denganku sehingga kau langsung kabur nona?".

"Bukan begitu _dear, _aku hanya sibuk. Akukan bukan perempuan yang tidak punya kegiatan sehingga punya waktu untuk merebut pacar orang," Sakura melangkah meninggalkan gadis itu dalam keterkejutan dan wajah merah karena malu dan emosi.

Kemudian terdengarlah suara sorak-sorakan dari penghuni kantin yang dari tadi memperhatikan perdebatan dua anak hawa ini.

Sasuke bangkit dan meninggalkan kantin tanpa permisi pada gadisnya yang sibuk mendumel, ia melewati siswa-siswi yang memandangnya sinis. Ia sungguh kecewa dengan Sakura yang sekarang, karena Sakura yang dulu tidak mungkin berkata seperti itu. Dalam hatinya ia mulai merindukan Sakura yang dulu, yang sopan, ramah, dan ceria.

Skip time

Saat ini Sakura sedang mendengarkan penjelasan dari Orochimaru-_sensei_, guru metematika dengan serius karena pelajaran ini merupakan pelajaran yang akan di ujikan untuk kelulusan pendidikannya nanti.

"Nah, siapa yang bisa menjawab soal ini?" tanya sang _sensei._

Tidak ada satupun murid yang berani maju, mereka sibuk comat-camit memohon pada _kami-sama_ agar bukan mereka yang di suruh menjawab soal yang mereka anggap soal dari luar angkasa itu.

"Nah, nona Haruno bisakah kau maju dan menjelaskan pada teman-temanmu ini jawabannya, sehingga mereka tidak perlu memohon pada _kami-sama_ untuk menurunkan jawabannya!" perkataan _sensei_ itupun sontak membuat para murid itu cengengesan dan merona, sementara Sakura hanya tersenyum geli.

Saat Sakura maju untuk menjawab soal yang di berikan _sensei_-nya itu banyak murid yang menahan napasnya karena melihat pakaian Sakura, tidak terkecuali sang guru. Ia bingung dengan perubahan Sakura, Sakura yang biasanya berpakaian rapi sekarang memakai baju yang membentuk jelas lakukan tubuhnya, belum lagi roknya itu memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya yang pasti membuat pria manapun menahan napas.

"Sudah selesai sensei," Sakura mengembalikan spidol yang digunakannya dan berdiri di samping papan tulis.

"Bagus, jawabanmu benar. Kembalilah ke bangkumu!" perintan Orochimaru.

Orochimaru berpikir bahwa walaupun Sakura berubah tapi kejeniusannya tidak berkurang, dan dia bersyukur untuk itu. Selama ini dia selalu melihat gadis-gadis seperti Sakura itu kebanyakan hanya sibuk dengan penampilannya tanpa perduli dengan nilai sekolahnya.

"Nah pelajaran selesai, sampai jumpa di pertemuan selanjutnya," setelah berkata seperti itu Orochimaru meninggalkan kelas, sedangkan para murid sibuk bercerita tenetang takutnya mereka dengan soal tadi. Mereka tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau bukan Sakura yang maju, bisa-bisa mereka disuruh mengulang soal itu sampai satu buku penuh.

"_Forhead _kau hebat! aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya nasib kami kalau tidak kau tidak maju" Ino berkata sembari memeluk Sakura erat-erat.

"Benar, tapi kupikir kau tidak akan mau menjawab soal itu sakura. Kau sekarangkan adalah _bad girl,_" Karin ikut menimpali.

"Memangnya kenapa? Jadi _bad girl _itu juga harus punya kemampuan. Jangan hanya nakal, tapi juga harus berprestasi sehingga tidak dianggap remeh," Sakura menjawab sambil tersenyum manis.

"Setuju" jawab Ino dan Karin kompak dan merekapun tertawa bersama. Sementara dari bangkunya Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis, "Setidaknya dia masih memikirkan prestasinya" begitulah pikirnya.

_Skip time _

Saat ini Sakura ada didepan kediaman Uchiha, ia memang ingin menemui kakak Sasuke-Itachi, demi makalah perlombaanya nanti.

_Ting tong _

Pintu gerbang dihadapan Sakura terbuka dan munculah seorang satpam yang Sakura kenal.

"Ah nona Sakura, ada apa?"

"Aku ingin menemui Itachi-nii, apa Itachi-nii ada?" Tanya Sakura sopan.

Si satpam mematung melihat penampilan Sakura, karena sejak tadi ia hanya memperhatikan wajah manis nona yang diketahuinya sebagai kekasih tuan mudanya- Uchiha Sasuke.

Saat ini Sakura mengenakan _hot pants _dan ten top yang dilapisi _cardigan _sehingga memperlihatkan kaki jenjang dan kulit putihnya, belum lagi ranbutnya yang disanggul tinggi memperlihatkan leher putih jenjangnya. Penampilan Sakura saat ini seksi dan_ cassual_ menurut si satpam.

"Ah ada nona, sekarang tuan Itachi sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya dihalaman belakang. Kalau nona mau nona bisa langsung kesana,"

"Terima kasih," setelah berpamitan Sakurapun menuju halaman belakang kediaman Uchiha.

Sakura sudah hapal seluk-beluk rumah ini karena Sakura sering bermain disini sewaktu masih bersama Sasuke. Selama menuju halaman belakang yang letaknya lumayan jauh dengan gerbang depan Sakura banyak mengingat kenangan apa saja yang telah dilaluinya bersama Sasuke, mulai dari belajar bersama sampai bemain _game_ di ruang keluargapun tak luput dari memori dalam ingatannya.

Sakura tersenyum getir mengingat kemesraannya dengan Sasuke, sampai saat ini dia masih belum percaya dengan kandasnya hubungan mereka hanya karena seorang perempuan licik. Tapi diapun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena itu adalah keputusan Sasuke sendiri, saat ini yang ada dalam pikirannya hanyalah bagaimana cara membalas perbuatan mereka berdua.

Saat sampai dihalaman belakang Sakura terkejut dengan pemandangan di depannya, halaman yang bisanya bersih dan rapi kini hancur dan berantakan karena ulah teman-teman Itachi yang sedang bermain. Sampah makanan berserakan dimana-mana, terlihat teman Itachi yang diketahuinya bernama Deidara, Tobi, dan Hidan hanya mengenakan boxer sambil berselca ria dengan bermacam pose dari berdiri sambil memamerkan perutnya sampai berpose ala putri duyung di pingir kolam ikan.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat melihat Deidara menggerai rambutnya sambil berpose erotis dengan duduk dipinggir kolam dan menjulurkan kakinya serta mengedipkan mata nakal, sementara Tobi dan Hidan berpose seakan-akan mereka adalah _bodyguard._

"Ha,,,ha,,,ha,,,ha,,," Sakura tidak bisa lagi mengendalikan tawanya hingga membuat para pria itu terkejut dan secepat kilat mencari pakaiannya, sementara yang lain hanya mengikuti Sakura tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Setelah para pria itu berhasil memakai pakaiannya, Sakura dan yang lainnya belum juga berhenti tertawa membuat ketiganya mendelik pada teman-temannya.

Setelah berhasil mengendalikan dirinya, Itachi berdehem walau masih tertawa sesekali karena geli melihat ketiga temannya tertangkap basah oleh mantan kekasih adiknya. Ya Itachi mengetahui perihal putusnya hubungan sasuke dan Sakura dari Sasuke sendiri, karena Sakura sudah tidak pernah bermain kerumahnya.

"Ehem,, ada apa Sakura-chan kemari? Apa kangen denganku hem?" Itachi bertanya sambil mengedipkan matanya mencoba menggoda Sakura yang masih tertawa.

Sakura yang ditanyai Itachipun mencoba menghentikan tawanya, dan menghampiri Itachi.

"Iya aku kangen Itachi-nii," Sakura menjawab sambil memeluk lengan Itachi, Itachi membawa Sakura duduk ke gazebo yang terletak di samping kolam ikan.

"Ada keperluan apa Sakura-chan kemari selain merindukanku hem?"

"Aku ingin meminta pendapat Itachi-nii mengenai maklahku ini, entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang kurang walau kepala sekolah mengatakan sudah bagus. Itachi-nii pasti tahu aku tidak suka kata bagus, aku suka kata sempurna,"

"Coba kulihat!" Itachi mengambil makalah yang ada ditangan Sakura dan membacanya.

"Ini memang sudah bagus, tapi ya sepertinya ada yang kurang,"

"Benarkan ada yang kurang, padahal aku sudah berusaha maksimal. Hahh bantu aku Itachi-nii aku bingung,"Sakura menelungkupkan kepalanya pada meja pasrah.

"Tapi Sakura aku juga tidak mengerti materi ini," Itachi juga bingung bagaimana membantu gadis yang sudah dianggapnya adik ini.

Sakura semakin pasrah dengan keadaanya sekarang, dia bingung mau meminta tolong pada siapa lagi. Keturunan Uchiha yang katanya jenius ini saja bingung, apalagi dia.

"Tapi mungkin Sasori bisa membantumu Sakura, dia menguasai materi makalahmu ini karena dia anak fakultas kimia jadi dia lebih menguasai materi ini dibanding aku yang anak fakultas bisnis ini," Itachi tiba-tiba teringat sahabatnya yang mempunyai wajah seperti bayi itu, anak yang disebut jenius dalam hal kimia dan saudara-saudaranya.

Sakura tiba-tiba bangkit dengan mata berbinar-binar, dia sungguh senang masih ada harapan untuk makalahnya ini.

"Kalau begitu dimana Sasori-kun sekarang?" Sakura bertanya dengan tidak sabar.

"Tuh! dia ada disana," tunjuk Itachi pada seorang pemuda berambut merah yang sibuk dengan laptopnya. Sakura langsung menuju tempat yang Itachi tunjuk.

"Ehem Sasori-kun,"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasori itu mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada suara yang memanggilnya, dia terkejut melihat pemandangan di depannya. Gadis yang menarik perhatiannya ada di depannya, tapi yang membuatnya lebih terkejut lagi adalah penampilan gadis itu.

Gadis itu memakai baju yang menurutnya terlalu terbuka tapi juga seksi. Dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu gadis itu disini karena setahunya gadis ini telah putus dari sang kekasih yang notabenenya adik sahabatnya- Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sakura?"

" Bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu?"

"Tentu,"

"Yihaa, terima kasih Sasori-kun," Sakura langsung memeluk Sasori.

Tepat saat itu Sasuke datang dan melihat pemandangan yang membuat darahnya mendidih. Rivalnya selama ini dalam memperebutkan Sakura sekarang sedang berpelukan dengan mantan gadisnya itu, rasa sesak tak tertahankan menghantam dadanya. Tanpa memperdulikan niatnya datang ke halaman belakang ini dia langsung berbalik pergi dari tempat itu, sebelum dia mempermalukan dirinya lagi di hadapan gadis itu dengan memukul Sasori.

"Ah itu Sasuke Itachi, Kenapa dia pergi ? bagaimana dengan _cat_-nya?" tanya Kakuzu yang kebetulan sedang menunggu _cat_ yang mereka pesan pada Sasuke, untuk bahan membuat kertas daur ulang yang dibuat jadi karya seni.

Itachi hanya menangkat bahunya tanda tidak mengerti. Tapi begitu dia melihat Sarori yang dipeluk Sakura dan tertawa bersama, dia paham apa yang membuat adiknya itu pergi.

Sebenarnya itachi kasihan melihat adiknya itu, dia tersesat dijalan yang disebut 'kejenuhan sesaat'. Setelah dia sadar dia telah kelihangan hal yang berharga untuknya, dan sekarang dia tak bisa kembali lagi.

Tapi Itachi juga tidak bisa membenarkan perbuatan adiknya itu. Karena bukan hanya Sasuke saja yang teluka, tapi Sakura pastilah lebih terluka. Jadi kalau gadis yang sudah dianggapnya adik perempuannya itu ingin membalas perbuatan adiknya, Itachi tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Itachi sadar dengan niat Sakura itu karena melihat penampilan gadis itu yang sungguh membuatnya terkejut.

Sementara Sasuke dikamarnya mengamuk dengan memukul tembok, menumpahkan seluruh sesak didadanya, berharap dengan seperti itu sesak itu akan hilang. Dia hanya tertawa miris, mengingat Sakura yang memeluk Sasori tadi membuat sesak itu kembali. Dia ingin menghancurkan apa saja yang ada di sekitarnya.

Dia sadar sekarang perbuatannya yang menyakiti Sakura sudah terbalaskan. Dia hanya mampu menatap gadis itu tanpa bisa berbicara denganya seperti dulu. Sekarang saja gadis itu sudah bebas memeluk laki-laki manapun, tidak seperti dulu. Dulu sakura hanya akan tersenyum pada laki-laki lain karena dia tahu Sasuke akan marah apabila dia memeluk laki-laki lain kecuali dirinya.

Apalagi mengingat pakaian gadis itu tadi, rasanya Sasuke ingin menyeret gadis itu kekamarnya dan memaksa gadis itu mengganti bajunya dengan baju Sasuke agar tidak ada yang bisa melihat tubuh gadis itu. Tapi Sasuke sadar dia bukan siapa-siapa Sakura lagi, dia tidak berhak melarangnya lagi.

"Aha,,ha,,,ha,,," Sasuke menertawai dirinya sendiri, dia berasa seperti orang bodoh sekarang. Dia ingin marah, tapi pada siapa? diapun tidak tahu harus marah pada siapa karena pada kenyataanya semua ini salahnya. Ya salahnya menduakan Sakura, salahnya menyakiti gadis itu, dan salahnya karena gadis itu sekarang membencinya.

Sementara itu di tempat Itachi dan kawan-kawan, Sakura asik mengobrol dengan Sasori tentang makalahnya diselingi tawa karena lelucon Sasori yang membuat Sakura tertawa geli. Sakura memandang Sasori dan berpikir kalau saja dia dulu menerima sasori mungkin dia tidak akan merasa sakit hati, Sasori pria baik dan juga penyayang. Tapi tentu Sakura tahu dia tidak bisa menyesali keputusannya dulu menerima Sasuke, karena bagaimanapun juga itu semua karena dia mencintai Sasuke dengan tulus. Sementara pada Sasori, Sakura hanya menganggapnya sebagai sosok kakak yang diinginkannya.

Lagi-lagi Sakura merasa sedih jika mengingat Sasuke. Begitu banyak kenangan tentang mereka, satu tahun bukan waktu yang singkat dalam menjalin sebuah hubungan. Apalagi jika sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, maka ketika berpisah perbedaan itu pasti akan terasa.

"Sasori bagaimana ini? _cat_ yang kita titipkan pada Sasuke ternyata dia lupa membelikannya. Padahal waktu kita tidak banyak, hanya tinggal dua hari lagi," Pain tiba-tiba datang dan mengejutkan mereka berdua.

"Darimana kau tahu dia lupa membelikannya?" tanya Sasori bingung, padahal setahunya tadi saat Itachi menelpon adiknya itu Sasuke ada di toko cat sedang membelikan pesanan mereka. Bahkan saat di telpon lagi Sasuke juga bilang dia sudah membelikannya, bagaimana mungkin tiba-tiba dia lupa? piker Sasori bingung.

"Tadi Kakuzu melihat dia kemari, tapi kemudian dia pergi lagi. Dan saat ditanya konan dia bilang lupa membelikannya," Pain menjawab dengan bingung.

"Kapan dia kesini?" tanya Sasori.

"Saat kalian berdua sibuk bercanda," jawab pain.

Saa itu juga Sakura sadar kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke bersikap seperti itu, mengingat Sasuke dan Sasori rival dalam memperebutkannya dulu. Apalagi menginggat betapa bencinya Sasuke jika sakura berhubungan dengan sasori. Sasuke tadi pasti sangan marah, dan sakura suka itu.

"Ah, aku ketoilet dulu _senpai_," Sakura pamit ke kamar mandi dan meninggalkan dua orang yang bingung dengan tugas mereka.

Dan disinilah Sakura sekarang, di depan kamar Sasuke. Sebenarnya Sakura ingin membuat Sasuke lebih marah lagi, maka dari itu dia kesini.

_Tok tok tok_

Sakura mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke dan menunggu sang pemilik kamar keluar. Dan tidak lama kemudian pintu kamar terbuka dengan keras membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut. Sang pemilik kamarpun terkejut, karena dia berpikir itu pastilah teman-teman kakaknya yang ingin menanyakan pesanan mereka yang sudah di buangnya ke tong sampah di samping kulkas. Tapi malah gadis ini yang muncul.

"Ah, maaf jika aku mangganggumu Uchiha-san, tapi aku kemari ingin bertanya apa benar kau lupa dengan cat yang di pesan **Sasori-kun** dan _senpai-senpai_ yang lain?" Sakura bertanya dengan sengaja menekan kata Sasori-kun agar Sasuke semakin marah.

"Aku lupa," Sasuke menjawab tidak peduli, padahal di sudah sangat ingin mengamuk mendengar sakura memanggil sasori dengan suffiks-_kun_, sedangkan dia bahkan kini dipanggil Uchiha-san.

"Padahal kalu tugas mereka bisa selesai hari ini aku bisa lebih cepat kerumah Sasori-kun," Sakura berkata dengan menghela napas pelan dan berpura-pura sedih.

Sasuke yang mendengar Sakura akan pergi kerumah Sasori sontak meledak, ia menarik tangan Sakura untuk masuk kekamarnya dan menguncinya. Sakura yang terkejut karena ditarik paksa Sasuke hanya bisa menatap Sasuke marah.

"Apa-apaan kau Uchiha-san? Kenapa kau mengunci pintu itu? Buka pintu itu sekarang!, aku mau keluar!" Sakura mengatakan itu dengan nada tinggi untuk menutupi kegugupannya karena tatapan tajam sasuke padanya.

"Kau tidak akan keman-mana Sakura," Sasuke berkata dingin.

"Memangnya kau siapa berani mengaturku? "

"Kalau kubilang tidak akan kemana-mana, itu artinya kau memang tidak akan kemanapun," Sasuke kembali berkata dengan tegas dan dingin.

Sakura yang ditatap Sasuke penuh intimidasi menjadi takut dan berusaha berpikir bagaimana cara keluar dari kamar pria ini. Sementara Sasuke masih berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang sudah lepas kendali.

"Tolongg!" Sakura akhirnya berteriak kencang meminta tolong, berharap ada yang mendengar teriakannya.

Sasuke yang terkejut mendengar teriakan Sakura sontak membekap mulut Sakura dengan telapak tangannya.

"Kau sungguh perlu diberi pelajaran nona!" Sasuke berkata dengan penuh amarah dan ancaman, membuat Sakura semakin ketakutan. Sasuke menyeret Sakura ke ranjangnya.

_Bruuk_

Sasuke membanting tubuh sakura dengan kekuatan sedang, tapi sukses membuat sakura menjerit kecil karena ketakutan.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?" Sakura bertanya dengan menatap tajam Sasuke berusaha terlihat tidak takut dengan tatapan ancaman Sasuke.

"Simple, aku mau kau menjauhi Sasori!" Sasuke bekata santai, ia berdiri di ujung ranjangnya menghadap Sakura yang terduduk di ranjang.

"Heh, menjauhi Sasori? yang benar saja, memangnya kau siapa Uchiha-san?" Sakura bertanya dengan sinis. Sementara Sasuke yang ditanyai hanya terdiam, bingung mau menjawab apa. Apa yang dikatakan Sakura benar adanya, " Memangnya dia siapa?" batinnya.

"Tidak bisa menjawab heh? tentu saja, karena kau bukan siapa-siapa,"

Sakura bangkit menuju pintu, tapi sebelum tangannya mencapai gagang pintu Sasuke terlebih dahulu menangkap dan memeluknya erat.

"Kumohon jangan pergi!" Sasuke berkata lirih dalam pelukannya. Sakura terkejut mendengar perkataan Sasuke tadi, ia hanya bisa tersenyum getir. Perlahan Sakura melepas pelukan Sasuke.

"Semua sudah terlambat Sasuke, kau dengan hidupmu dan aku dengan hidupku. Biarlah aku seperti ini, menyembuhkan luka yang kau torehkan dihatiku," Sakura berkata dengan senyum getir, dan berbalik melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Apa memang tidak ada kesempatan untukku?"

"Kuberitahu satu rahasia padamu,"

"Apa?"

"Kau pasti berpikir kenapa aku berubah seperti ini, tapi inilah aku yang sesungguhnya. Aku kembali menjadi diriku yang dulu karena sudah tidak alasan untukku tetap mempertahankan diriku yang 'sempurna' ,"

"Apa maksudmu dirimu yang 'sempurna'?"

"Kau ingat saat kau dan Naruto berbicara tentang tipe gadis yang kalian sukai? Saat itu kau barkata bahwa kau suka gadis yang sopan, ramah dan pintar," Sakura mengingat bagaimana awalnya dia bisa berubah.

Flashback

_Sakura sedang mencari Ino dan Karin yang katanya akan ke kantin, tapi di tengah perjalanan dia melihat cowo yang disukainya bersama temannya mengobrol serius. Memang pada dasarnya dia tipe anak yang penasaran tingkat akut, diapun mendekati meraka dan berusaha mendengar pembicaraan mereka._

" _Teme sebenarnya kau suka gadis yang seperti apa sih? Kenapa semua gadis kau tolak?" Naruto bertanya bingung dengan sahabatnya ini._

" _Simple. Aku suka gadis yang baik, sopan dan ramah. Dan yang pasti dia harus pintar," Sasuke berkata sambil tersenyum._

_Sementara Sakura yang melihat senyum Sasuke itu langsung terpesona. Dan sejak itu dia bertekad akan menjadi seperti gadis yang Sasuke sukai. Sakura berbalik dan tersenyum mantap._

_Sejak kejadian itu Sakura selalu berusaha menjadi yang pertama disekolah, bahkan dia berusaha mengalahkan Sasuke. Sampai akhirnya saat naik kekelas sebelas Sasuke memintanya menjadi kekasihnya._

End of flashback

Sasuke terdiam mendengar pengakuan Sakura, dia sungguh tidak menyangka kalau gadis ini sudah berkorban begitu besar demi mendapatkan cintanya. Dan sekarang dia merutuki kebodohannya yang telah membuat gadis ini terluka.

"Tapi sudahlah, semuanya juga sudah terjadi dan tidak bisa di ulang. Selamat tinggal," Sakura membuka pintu kamar Sasuke dan meninggalkan kamar itu.

Sasuke hanya memandang punggung kecil itu perlahan hilang dari pandangannya. Setelah tidak terlihat Sasuke langsung meninju tembok disampingnya.

Bruukk

Sasuke merosot terduduk dan memijat pelipisnya.

Dukkk

Sasuke kembali meninju lantai dan tertawa getir

"Ha,,,ha,,,ha,,, kau sungguh bodoh Sasuke!"

Sasuke terdiam mengingat alasannya dulu, ia juga berubah demi mendapatkan Sakura. Dari pemuda anti sosial menjadi pemuda yang dikagumi banyak gadis. Mungkin sekarang ia juga bisa kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri, tapi itu tidak akan membuat Sakura kembali padanya.

" Aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu lagi Sakura, aku bersumpah untuk itu. Meskipun aku harus menyakiti banyak orang, aku tidak perduli. Meski kau nantinya yang akan menolakku, maka akan kubuat kau tidak bisa menolakku meski itu artinya aku juga harus menyakitimu aku tidak perduli. Kau milikku!" Sasuke berkata sambil tersenyum misterius dan penuh tekad.

Hai hai hai \^0^/

Lama ya :/

enggakan? Enggak dong! #dicekek  
aduh aku malu liat reviewnya ^/^

terima kasih ne ;)

semua pada nyangka itu " hime-sama" ya?

cewe itu tidak bernama, jadi terserah reader mau dia siapa , aku TIDAK AKAN memakaikannya nama. kalaupun iya, maka akan terungkap di akhir chapter.

Buat yang mengoreksi ff zanah ini MAKASIHHH /(-_-)\

Kenapa kalian tidak login? :'(

Tidakkah kalian mau membagi ilmu kalian pada newbi ini :'(

Maaf gak bisa balas reviewnya atu2 ya :'(

Terima kasih:

Nariakira Ayzharu, Uzumaki Shizuka, nurafiah15, marukocan, nyakoi-chan, Floral White

.520, Haru CherryRaven, sofi asat, birupink, .3914

, Dhezthy UchihAruno, Febri Feven

Luca Marvell, .5059601, Hanna Hoshiko , Natsuyaki Miyabi

Kumada Chiyu, sonedinda2, chocoaddicted, hanazono yuri

Uchiha Cherry Rania17, UchiHaruno Arisa, aprilia yasir, AoStraw

Eysha CherryBlossom,me, ichihara saara, nisa, Fira Uchiha, Horan-chan, Stella gak login

Guest, Uchiha Misaki,lina,sakura,sakura,ara-chan,RN,resa,iqlima,Sslove,YANESHA LASTIKA PUTRI(Salmonella Typhosa), ongkitang, Rui-chan, haruchan, Kiki RyuEunTeuk.

Juga pada reader yang memfollow dan fave

R

I

V

I

E

W

N CONCRIT YO :*

SALAM ZANAH .


End file.
